


A Simple Mix-Up

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, For funsies, M/M, Mixing up Super Glue and Lube, Stupid shit, Zebruh-Chixie Pitch, Zebruh-Zebede Pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sometimes things progress exactly as they're supposed to.Others you mistake the super glue for lube.





	A Simple Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid dumb shit.  
> Also some bonus Zebruh<>Zebede cause apparently it's my ship now

You were having a splendid night, at least at the start of it.

You had been planning to spend the evening with your pitch mate, the lovely passed over and overlooked musician, Chixie Roixmr, to help her blow off a bit of steam after a bad show. Which you are perfectly happy to assist her with, your lowblood quadmate is in need of assistance and you are more than ready to assist her.

… Not that you’re saying you thought the show was bad as well, though if it was that can’t entirely be blamed on Chixie. It wasn’t her fault that she was just worst off in her chosen profession because of her bloodcaste, or that sometimes her music just wasn’t on par with her competitors and really? The Highblood band stealing her songs? What an arrogant thing to accuse them of.

That wasn’t important though. What was important was your gracious offering to be of some assistance to her tonight and her correct decision in accepting your offer. Not that there’d been much of an offer on your part, you’d just come to see her after the show like you usually did when she’d forced you against the door, of course only able to manage such through your kind allowance, and then she’d forced her mouth on yours in such a typical violent lowblood manner.

You’re pretty sure she might have opened your lip with her dull milkbeast-flat teeth. Such savage things, lowbloods could be, unavoidable of course, Chixie couldn’t help being less civilised than you were, some things just couldn’t be fixed no matter how much you tried to help her.

She’d pulled away from you as quickly as she had assaulted your lips, the warmth of her pulling away until you could see all of her and the way her warm peasant-coloured eyes swept over you was more than satisfying. Yes, you’d earned this attention and it was yours to keep –

“I’ve got to go sort out my next show.” Wait what? Excuse you? Who did she think she was? Did she seriously think she could just leave you here and you’d stay? What an arrogant thing she was. Even if you didn’t buy into the stereotype of bronze’s being bullheaded and inconsiderate of others. “Wait here for me and get yourself ready, yeah? I’m not gonna wanna wait when I get back.”

There’s a threat underlying her words, it makes your hair stand on end, your skin prickling with the black promise of it.

She’d left before you could agree or disagree, rushing out like one with such a short lifespan needs to. Such a shame, the disparity between your caste colours, no matter, you shall endeavour to make whatever time she does have all the more worthwhile.

It’s what any self-respecting lowblood ally would do after all.

But that’s where your evening took a turn for the worst.

Really, though, who kept super glue near their lube? What kind of idiot did such a thing?

It did not help at all that when Chixie returned to find you in your predicament she only proceeded to laugh at you. What a rude thing she was, especially when you were attempting to help her relieve her frustrations.

You were very unimpressed to say the least.

And still trapped in your predicament.

Just… lovely.

* * *

 

Thankfully your pale friend is more than willing to be a lending ear to you after the disaster of a night, even better that he’s willing to help you unstick your hand from the unfortunate place it had become stuck with minimum levels of scorn or laughter. Really, such a good pale friend, exactly the kind a good ally such as yourself deserved.

“It really was unfortunate this happened to you,” now if only he’d stop talking for a few minutes so you could nurse your bruised pride in peace, an issue amongst golds apparently. Not that you paid attention to stereotypes though. “Especially when you where just trying to do something nice for Chixie.”

Luckily Zebede said some smart things on occasion.

“That’s exactly what I thought!” you agreed heartily, rolling your eyes in the most exaggerated manner you could to make up for the movements you couldn’t perform at the moment. “Truly, fate conspiring against my efforts to be an ally to Chixie. So rude.”

“Yeah! But at least making Chixie laugh would have lightened up her day though, right?” The question is a bit more hesitant than Zebede’s previous statement but you hardly notice it, the state you’re in not one for empathy towards others.

“You’re right there. And it simply means the next time will be enjoyed even more.”

Because of course they’d be a next time, there always was with Chixie.

Until then you would let yourself be soothed by your pale friend. Let your ruffled feathers be smoothed back into their proper place.

You deserved it after your night.


End file.
